


La Lotus et Le Mouchoir

by admamu



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Break Up, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: Ce texte s'inspire d'un drabble deJudith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes):Route (Aquarelle)Il s'agit d'une rupture, d'un indice laissé, de retrouvailles.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	La Lotus et Le Mouchoir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).



> Ce texte s'inspire de et donne une suite à : Route (Aquarelle) qui forme le premier paragraphe. 
> 
> Les 100 premiers mots sont donc de [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H)
> 
> A vos 100 mots, j'ai ajouté 1000 des miens.

Il avait garé sa Lotus jaune le long de la route. Pour lui, habitué à la campagne anglaise où tout espace sauvage était en fait soigneusement manucuré, où l'on faisait l'illusion de la nature, la France était un dépaysement certain. Parce que là, tout était réel. Aucune main humaine n'avait corrigé ce bas-côté. Il s'était sentit exalté. Et il avait eu soif de quelque chose qui le dépassait et lui brûlait le creux des reins. Une vieille fontaine de pierre crachait un filet d'eau glacée et il y trempa ses lèvres puis ses bras. Il ressortit plus ruisselant qu'une aquarelle.

De la boîte à gants Charles sortit un grand mouchoir blanc duquel il essuya son visage et épongea ses bras. Au début, il n’avait pas compris pourquoi il avait gardé ce mouchoir. Oublié sur le chevet, il l’avait retrouvé au lendemain de la dispute et du départ. S’asseyant au bord du lit, dans la pâleur d’une aube qui l’avait cueilli avachi, assommé par l’alcool, il l’avait tenu entre ses mains, caressant du pouce et de l’index les rayures satinées et la couture brodée qui en garnissait le bord. Les initiales ornaient l’un des coins, des initiales cousues par une mère dont il avait eu le regret. Et puisqu’à rien d’autre il n’était bon, il avait pleuré. De rage et de chagrin, il avait pleuré. Il avait cherché les bras seuls capables de l’apaiser, des bras qui n’étaient plus là. Contrairement à la veille, il n’avait ni crié, ni honni, ni maudit. Seulement avait-il sangloté. Dans la chambre, voyant les tiroirs vidés et non refermés, il avait réalisé qu’il resterait seul, que l’autre cette fois-ci ne reviendrait pas, qu’il était abandonné. Au bout de sa peine, humilié de ses propres excès, il s’était mouché dans le grand mouchoir blanc, minable vengeance. Dans le tiroir du chevet, il l’avait rangé, tel qu’il était, sale. Chaque soir, en prenant sa plaquette de somnifères, le voyait-il. Il réfléchissait, hésitait à le jeter, refermait le tiroir. Un soir de désespoir, un de ces soirs où sa bouteille de vin blanc était sa meilleure amie, il avait sorti le mouchoir du tiroir, il l’avait tenu au-dessus de la poubelle, il avait murmuré « je te hais », il avait remis le mouchoir dans sa cachette.

Le temps était passé, n’apportant ni consolation, ni atténuation à sa douleur.

« Tout amour s’éteint, avait dit sa sœur, il suffit juste… d’attendre. »

L’amour de Charles ne s’était pas éteint. Il s’était déployé, allumant partout des foyers de cendre. Car après le ressentiment, après cette ténébreuse période où s’était exprimées sa haine, motivé qu’il était par l’illégitime impression d’avoir été trahi, étaient venus les souvenirs. Cruels et doux, ils ne le lâchaient plus, le saisissant dès le matin, le berçant dans ses rêves. Tout en l’autre lui manquait : ses bontés et ses tendresses ; ses emportements et ses colères. Que ne voyait-il en une pellicule toujours rembobinée son air matois quand il roulait des hanches ; son regard aiguisé que plissait une lecture ; ses grandes et franches mains qui s’activaient dans un labeur. Aux tourments des images qu’inlassablement il répétait, Charles s’était soumis, cherchant auprès des fantômes enfuis un réconfort. Absent à lui-même, il errait, s’abîmant en ces défuntes contemplations intérieures. De ces spectres malins, il projetait sa ruine. Il avait chéri sa douleur, comme on adore une sévère déesse ; voluptueusement en avait-il attendu le coup de grâce, regardant la Tamise comme un ultime et désirable lit.

Par quoi arrive l’espoir ? On ne le sait pas. Non plus Charles n’aurait su vous le dire. Mais il arriva. Il arriva au matin d’une nuit où son amant, tel un despote en son royaume, avait encore arpenté ses songes.

« Si tu me hantes, avait dit Charles, alors c’est que tu le veux bien… »

Dédaigneux, il avait reniflé au nez de sa conscience qui lui disait qu’il était fou.

L’idée, démente peut-être, d’avoir été prononcée à haute voix avait fait son chemin.

Autour d’elle, plusieurs jours, il avait tourné. Il ne l’avait pas démontée comme on démonte un moteur, pour en comprendre le fonctionnement et prévoir les implications. Il l’avait observée, à bonne distance, lisse bille hermétique au monde qui contenait ses propres causes et ses propres raisons. Au bout du compte, une seule conclusion s’était imposée : elle était vraie. Sous le malheur de Charles, il y avait une volonté.

Cette vérité une fois établie, il avait pris sa décision. Et plus accessoirement sa Lotus, pour traverser La Manche et la France en diagonale. De ce voyage, il avait fait une épreuve, persuadé qu’en sa fin l’attendait une révélation.

La fraîcheur de la fontaine n’affaiblit pas son exaltation et, après avoir soigneusement rangé le mouchoir, il remonta dans sa voiture.

Muni d’une carte de la région, il sillonna le Bugey, cherchant un lieu dont l’adresse, malgré sa mémoire défaillante, lui était souvenue. A maintes reprises, il se perdit, empruntant de mauvaises routes qui le menèrent en haut de collines ou en bas de vallées.

Enfin, il trouva. Au bout d’un chemin vicinal, la demeure s’esseulait en pleine nature. Charles sourit (depuis plusieurs mois ne l’avait-il pas fait) : toujours son amant avait détesté le monde. Il se gara dans la cour gravillonnée et claqua la portière. Du toit, il admira l’impressionnant pignon à redents qui en bordait la largeur. Dans les arbres alentour s’époumonaient les oiseaux et l’air avait un goût de terre, il avait plu. Sur la gauche, il vit le jardin qui n’était pas d’agrément, c’était un immense potager où s’alignaient, tirées au cordeau, des rangées de légumes.

Dans le jardin, il était là.

Courbé quelques minutes plus tôt mais alerté par le bruit du moteur, l’homme se tenait droit à présent, une bêche à la main. Il posa son outil, au tablier qui ceignait sa taille il essuya ses mains.

Lentement il vint. De la barrière qui clôturait le jardin, il franchit le portillon.

La tête couverte d’un chapeau de paille, il avait le bras noueux et son pas était ferme. Il était beau. Au cœur de Charles exulta la joie de revoir enfin cette assurance, cette confiante emprise sur les choses.

Dans sa poche, Charles serra le mouchoir. Il s’adossa à la Lotus.

Le soleil déclinant lui fit au front mettre sa main en visière.

Quand ils furent face à face, Charles leva la tête et dit :

« Tu as oublié ton mouchoir. »

Alors, inclinant son chapeau sur l’arrière et révélant son sourire, Erik répondit :

« Enfin te voilà ! Il t’en a fallu du temps ! »

**Author's Note:**

> (Je ne comprends pas : mon traitement de texte me dit 1100 mots et AO3 m'en donne 1078. Qui peut m'expliquer ?)


End file.
